O Jogo da Raposa
by Rhumya
Summary: Quando o ódio dos aldeões atinge o ápice e o destino de uma criança inocente é brutalmente alterado, o demônio-raposa pode mais uma vez se erguer para mergulhar o mundo na escuridão e caos. Será Naruto Uzumaki capaz de impedir a vingança de Kurama ou Konoha estará com os dias contados?
1. Buraco do inferno

1\. O anime/mangá Naruto não me pertence. Todos os créditos são do mestre Masashi Kishimoto.

2\. Como não tenho muita afinidade com os títulos honoríficos japoneses — e quero evitar a ocorrência de erros graves — tentarei não os aplicar com frequência. Caso você perceba algum erro, por favor, informe-o.

3\. Plágio não machuca ninguém, verdade, mas isto não significa que seja legal. Você pode encontrar essa história também no Social Spirit e no Nyah! — postada por mim — e em nenhum outro lugar.

Espero que esta história chegue a você em um bom momento.

Divirta-se!

* * *

SOBRE O PALCO ARMADO NO CENTRO da Vila Oculta da Folha um grupo de atores itinerantes, vindo do sul, apresentava uma tradicional peça teatral em homenagem ao Festival da Raposa. Havia em cena atores que interpretavam homens nobres, com os rostos pintados de branco em expressões rígidas, usando elegantes _sokutai_ [1]; e tinha aqueles que representavam os valentes heróis de guerra, exibindo máscaras ferozes e _kamishimo_ [2] coloridos com detalhes dourados bordados como símbolos de força e equilíbrio.

As espadas brilhantes, lanças longas e arcos finíssimos surgiam como contraparte dos leques coloridos, pincéis sujos de tinta e pergaminhos em branco — alusões discretas, mas bastante óbvias, das habilidades essenciais de um ninja: _ninjutsu_ , _taijutsu_ e _genjutsu_.

Os personagens tinham diferentes funções na trama. Ora se apresentavam como coadjuvantes dispensáveis, que simplesmente acompanhavam o fluxo da história, e ora se revelavam como protagonistas improváveis, lutando até o fim de suas forças pelo que consideravam certo. Todos os movimentos dos atores eram orientados pela música constante — fosse ela instrumental ou vocal —, onde a maior carga dramática transcorria ao som cadenciado do _tsuzumi_ [3], e os momentos de batalha ocorriam ao som frenético dos _shamisen_ [4].

Sem que uma única palavra fosse pronunciada os bravos guerreiros mascarados se postaram diante dos homens de rostos brancos e agiram como se ouvissem a mais terrível história de destruição e morte já contada. Mulheres vestidas de branco surgiram ao fundo, agitando os braços, balançando os corpos ou caindo no chão, tomadas pela mais profunda agonia. Eram elas as mães, filhas e irmãs dos homens cujas vidas foram ceifadas pelo inimigo monstruoso.

Diante daquele sofrimento os honrados heróis tomaram sua decisão.

Levantaram-se de suas confortáveis almofadas douradas, ergueram as mulheres aos prantos e juraram acabar com o sofrimento daquelas pessoas.

Cortinas negras, manchadas de vermelho, foram baixadas e as luzes diminuíram dramaticamente.

Diante da nova paisagem um ator vestido de laranja, vermelho e negro percorreu o palco com passadas largas, propositadamente barulhentas. Seus movimentos eram erráticos, imprevisíveis. Se num instante era rápido e nervoso nos gestos, no segundo seguinte se mostrava plácido e sorrateiro. Saltos e piruetas assustavam as crianças na plateia e os rodopios, acompanhados pelo som agudo do _shakuhachi_ [5], agiram como gargalhadas provocativas. A máscara daquele personagem apresentava as feições de uma raposa demoníaca furiosa, com os dentes brancos arreganhados num sorriso perverso e olhos vermelhos, cruéis, que encaravam a todos com ódio e desejo de sangue.

De súbito a criatura monstruosa se viu cercada pelos bravos guerreiros. As espadas sussurram sua canção de guerra, as flechas cortaram o ar e atingiram o oponente em todos os lugares possíveis. Parecia que o demônio-raposa não teria a menor chance contra aqueles humanos e suas armas... ou ao menos foi o que pensaram no início. Surpreendentemente a criatura reencontrou as forças e se levantou mais uma vez, golpeando violentamente, derrubando cada homem que fosse corajoso o bastante para se colocar em seu caminho.

E muitos caíram, abandonando a dança para nunca mais se erguerem.

O demônio-raposa, girando sobre um único pé, comemorou a carnificina.

Em diversos pontos da plateia fascinada crianças prendiam a respiração e estremeciam ao pensar sobre o desfecho daquela aventura épica. Elas assistiam a comemoração do demônio com ressentimento óbvio e algumas até tentaram escapulir de fininho para longe, simplesmente por não suportarem mais o escárnio da besta desalmada.

Para alívio geral dos espectadores o momento mais aguardado chegou: a última esperança, o grande herói da Vila, entrou em cena.

Comparado aos outros personagens, este se vestia com extrema simplicidade. Suas roupas, em tons de azul e verde profundos, o teriam deixado passar despercebido no cenário sombrio não fosse pelo manto branco e vermelho que usava sobre elas. O mando de um Kage. Seu rosto, coberto por uma máscara de porcelana branca, era plácido e mostrava a mais profunda paz de espírito. Ele era o perfeito oposto da raposa e, justo por isso, cabia-lhe a descomunal missão de impedir a destruição da Vila.

Com o manto de seda balançando graciosamente às suas costas, o Kage se postou bravamente à frente dos homens caídos, protegendo-os, e desafiou o poder do demônio-raposa.

Aquele, sem sombra de dúvidas, era o Yondaime Hokage.

Reagindo ferozmente à provocação daquele mísero mortal, o ardiloso demônio saltou para trás e se colocou em posição de ataque, firmando ambos os pés no chão enquanto mantinha as mãos em garra, pronto para estraçalhar ao menor movimento. Seus olhos fixavam o opositor com prudência e fúria. Acompanhando os movimentos da raposa o Yondaime assumiu sua própria posição ofensiva e, sem desviar a atenção ou esquecer-se daqueles que protegia, avançou.

A batalha final ia começar. O inconfundível som do _taiko_ [6] estremecia o ar noturno. Os batuques pareciam estar no mesmo ritmo acelerado dos corações dos espectadores. Homem e demônio travariam um combate extremo. Correram um para o outro como se nada temessem ou tivessem a perder.

Uma voz rascante rompeu a noite — um lamento triunfante e atônito demais para ser explicado — e o confronto chegou ao inexorável fim.

O demônio-raposa desapareceu nas sombras sem deixar rastros.

A humanidade estava salva!

E, todavia, aquela conquista teve um preço caro a ser pago.

Quando os senhores nobres se aproximaram para ver o desenlace da batalha, quando os guerreiros sobreviventes se ergueram dentre os corpos de seus companheiros, assistiram ao valoroso Kage cair de joelhos, erguer a dramaticamente a face para o firmamento estrelado e, lançando um trêmulo suspiro, cair por terra para jamais levantar.

Assombradas pelo final inesperado as crianças mais jovens irromperam em soluços de partir o coração e as mais velhas, mais rápidas e discretas, enxugaram as lágrimas que ameaçavam transbordar; os adultos agradeceram a apresentação fantástica e muitos ficaram a observar — com sorrisos misteriosos e cheios de tristeza — os pais correrem para seus filhos na esperança de animá-los novamente.

O arauto selecionado pela equipe teatral subiu ao palco para explicar a história por trás da peça. Falou-lhes dos personagens envolvidos, citou nomes e lugares conhecidos, e relatou com a maestria dos bons contadores de histórias, os pormenores conhecidos sobre a heroica batalha entre o Yondaime Hokage e a cruel Kyuubi no Youko.

Para muitas crianças aquele foi um momento de revelação, quando enfim compreenderam porque não tinham pais, avós ou tios como as outras crianças da Vila; para os mais velhos foi uma amarga recordação de como perderam pessoas queridas em uma única noite de horror. A morte em batalha podia ter seu caráter poético e heroico, mas todos que ficavam para trás concordavam: honra e heroísmo pouco valiam quando a solidão e saudade batiam com mais força em seus corações.

Encerrando o longo discurso, o arauto fez uma reverencia profunda para o público e a multidão, comentando animadamente a peça exibida, dispersou noite adentro. Membros da _anbu_ , sorrateiros como sombras, observavam cautelosamente a movimentação frenética dos visitantes, atentos a qualquer sinal de ameaça ou distúrbio. Nas ruas, homens e mulheres, sozinhos ou acompanhados, seguiam de perto das crianças no Festival, guiando-as por entre as barracas multicoloridas até chegarem à área onde os fogos de artifício seriam lançados.

Música e riso se misturavam no ar. O aroma inebriante das comidas vagava pelas ruas apinhadas, convidado os fregueses a sentarem nos banquinhos de madeira e pedirem grandes porções de _gyudon_ ou comprarem saborosos _temaki_ feitos na hora. O clima festivo era, talvez, a melhor maneira que tinham de homenagear os bravos ninjas que sacrificaram suas vidas para salvar a Vila.

Havia, no entanto, um garotinho solitário para quem pouco importava aquela celebração barulhenta. Ele ignorava a algazarra geral, dando pouca atenção às vozes altas ou aos cheiros maravilhosos que vinham das tendas próximas, e permanecia sentado nas sombras da área de apresentação, observando discretamente os atores e assistentes de palco desmontarem os cenários e encaixotarem as fantasias.

O menino pensava numa ideiazinha que lhe ocorrera durante a apresentação teatral, e sentia que não dormiria naquela noite se não obtivesse uma resposta para aquela questão. Ele queria saber — com toda a sinceridade de seus ingênuos quatro anos de idade — porque ninguém perguntou ao demônio-raposa a razão de estar tão furioso. Em sua opinião ninguém machucaria outra pessoa sem um bom motivo e não lhe entrava na cabeça que Kyuubi odiasse a humanidade simplesmente porque estava em sua índole odiar.

De repente, arrancando uma exclamação surpresa do garoto nas sombras, o céu estrelado foi iluminado pelos fogos de artifício e a cidade mergulhou numa mistura infinita de cores e sons ensurdecedores. Distraído pelo espetáculo de luzes ele já não via nem ouvia nada além daquelas flores chamejantes que surgiram no firmamento com estalos estrondosos e desapareciam sem deixar vestígios. Apenas sorriu. Sorriu com alegria genuína, sem invejar os meninos e meninas que gritavam e abraçavam as pernas dos pais ou que, eufóricos, podiam para serem levados nos ombros para verem os fogos mais de perto, e mantinha os olhos fixos nos céus, esperando a próxima onda de cores.

Se as coisas fossem diferentes, se houvesse ali um adulto que se importasse sinceramente com a segurança da criança ou se esta não ficasse tão fascinada pelo show noturno, o garoto teria se lembrado do quanto era perigoso andar pelas ruas àquela hora, teria voltado para casa mais cedo e nada de mais teria acontecido.

Mas não foi assim.

O mundo ficou verde.

Um grupo de aldeões embriagados chegou à praça de apresentações. Olhavam fixamente para o alto, para os fogos ao longe, e pensavam na dura batalha contra a monstruosa Kyuubi. Lembravam-se do terror inenarrável daquela noite há quatro anos, das vidas preciosas que foram perdidas sem qualquer justificativa, da lenta reconstrução da Vila.

Depois se tornou azul.

Seus olhares foram atraídos pelo garotinho escondido nas sombras de um beco. O causador de todos os males — o último Uzumaki — estava sentado confortavelmente naquele canto assistindo a comemoração como se nada daquilo significasse algo. Seus corações, já cheios de mágoa e rancor, se encheram de ódio e, desprezando os pedidos do Sandaime Hokage para que jamais prejudicassem a criança, sorriram entre si e avançaram.

Então amarelo.

Em seu posto de observação, no telhado plano de uma residência, o _anbu_ encarregado pela guarda do menino viu os homens se aproximarem e não moveu um único músculo para impedi-los. Dominado por um senso de direito torcido acreditava ser correto permitir que aqueles homens tivessem sua merecida desforra pelos danos causados pela raposa. Não fazia ideias de quais seriam as consequências de sua decisão, mas achou que o preço a pagar compensaria a felicidade de ver um pouco de justiça.

E vermelho.

O primeiro golpe, uma garrafada certeira na cabeça do garoto, o deixou atordoado o bastante para não pensar em fugir. O pavor nos olhos do menino foi engolido pela ira descontrolada e pela repulsa injustificável no dos aldeões. Eles riram quando os gritos começaram e gritaram quando o silêncio os surpreendeu. Socos e pontapés eram distribuídos sem piedade. O reflexo fugaz de uma lâmina surgiu na penumbra enquanto puxavam a criança cada vez mais para a escuridão do beco.

Ali, naquela noite, o inferno foi aberto e uma criança desapareceu nele.

Naruto Uzumaki, pela primeira vez, entendeu que talvez — só talvez — o terrível demônio-raposa tivesse razão em odiar a humanidade.

* * *

[1] **Sokutai** — era a roupagem usada pelos homens da aristocracia durante a Era Heian (794 – 1185) e se caracterizava pela ampla saia-calça – chamada _oguchi_ e uma enorme túnica bordada com mangas longas.

[2] **Kamishimo** — roupagem comum aos samurais da Era Azuchi-Momoyama (1568 – 1600) e consistia de uma saia-calça ampla, longa e estruturada chamada _nagabakama_. Tudo era feito com o mesmo tecido ou, ocasionalmente, completado por uma jaqueta sem mangas com os ombros alargados.

[3] **Tsuzumi** — pequeno tambor japonês, sendo o único tambor a se tocar sem uso de baquetas. É um instrumento comum tanto no teatro Noh quanto no Kabuki.

[4] **Shamisen** — instrumento musical com três cordas cuja a caixa de ressonância tem um tampo de pele de gato ou cobra.

[5] **Shakuhachi** — instrumentos de sopro com cinco orifícios.

[6] **Taiko** — No Japão o termo se refere a qualquer tipo de tambor, mas fora do país o termo é empregado para se referir a qualquer um dos vários tambores japoneses chamados wadaiko.


	2. Demônio Interior

O CORAÇÃO FOI O PRIMEIRO A FALHAR. Em seguida, com um gorgolejar agonizante, os pulmões também desistiram da batalha e deixaram que o garoto se afogasse no próprio sangue. Entorpecido pela dor enlouquecedora Naruto Uzumaki parou de ouviu os insultos cuspidos contra ele, tornou-se insensível aos golpes desferidos contra seu corpo. Já não era capaz de registar a diferença crucial entre estar vivo ou morto e tudo ao redor — paredes, rostos, cheiros, vozes — se misturava num borrão confuso de sons e imagens sem sentido. De certa maneira sua mente atingira o limite, vagara para longe, perdera-se numa zona vazia onde nada mais tinha importância.

Demorou uma fração de eternidade para os aldeões perceberem que o garoto não mais implorava por piedade, nem choramingava baixinho quando o pisoteavam ou se esquivava das pancadas mais violentas. Nada mais de soluços trêmulos, olhares assustados ou apelos murmurados entre dentes ensanguentados. Havia somente o mais terrível, absoluto e inexprimível silêncio.

A euforia os abandonou. Viram as roupas manchadas de sangue, o corpo miúdo estirado no chão imundo, a completa imobilidade do pequeno tórax, e compreenderam a magnitude terrificante do crime que cometeram. Apavoraram-se, e com o pavor veio nova onda de fúria maníaca. Os homens esbravejaram, praguejaram e amaldiçoaram a própria estupidez. Culparam Naruto pelos delitos que cometeram e disseram, com triunfo alarmado, todas as barbaridades cruéis que os covardes dizem quando percebem que foram longe demais. E então fugiram. Correram para a luz das ruas como se nada tivessem feito, dispersaram-se na multidão e não olharam para trás.

No soturno beco escuro, largado à própria sorte, Naruto definhava rapidamente. Os ossos das costelas laceravam os pulmões, os músculos mais resistentes afrouxavam conforme o sangue se esvaia, o cérebro fenecia sem o precioso oxigênio para sustentá-lo e os batimentos irregulares do coração já não eram capazes de mantê-lo vivo. Os lábios machucados formigavam vagamente enquanto os pés e mãos, insensíveis, pareciam congelados pelo frio. Seu corpo, em abençoado amortecimento pelo choque, pararia de funcionar em breve.

Ele encarou a noite estrelada com uma angústia profunda no olhar. Queria, com todas as forças, entender o porquê de as pessoas da Vila o detestarem tanto; saber se cometera algum pecado indesculpável para fazer jus a todo esse ódio; e se, por causa desse ressentimento inexplicável, merecia morrer naquela noite. Contudo, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia encontrar a resposta para essas perguntas. Concluiu que talvez elas não existissem. Talvez o mundo fosse simplesmente injusto e ele não se dera conta do fato rápido o bastante.

Pontinhos negros saltavam diante de seus olhos ao mesmo tempo em que uma névoa disforme amortecia os contornos das paredes ao redor. O vazio o convidava a partir e ele não encontrava motivos para não o seguir. Por que deveria continuar ali, lutando para respirar, se a inconsciência oferecia o completo alívio para a dor? A escuridão que o embalava com braços carinhosos, deixando-o leve e sonolento, era a mesma que o acolhia todas as noites na hora de dormir. Era macia, quente, amigável, afastando para longe todos os medos e receios. A única diferença era que dessa vez Naruto não pretendia acordar quando o sol nascesse no dia seguinte.

Fechou os olhos e se deixou levar pela sensação.

 _"_ _Ah... eu adoraria estar no seu lugar."_

A voz áspera, tão gutural e rouca quanto um rosnado, o pegou desprevenido. Assustado pelo som, Naruto estremeceu, tentando recuar, e mordeu o lábio com força para conter o grito de agonia quando uma trilha de dor ardente irrompeu de suas costelas.

Quem estava ali? Mais um aldeão vindo chutá-lo? Algum idiota vindo insultá-lo?

Sinceramente, ele rezava para estar enganado.

Ficou quieto, imóvel como um boneco. Se acreditassem que já estava morto não o machucariam mais.

" _Se eu fosse você não deixaria ninguém me ferir desse jeito_."

O dono da voz não pretendia ir embora. Ele sabia que Naruto estava vivo. Os olhos do garoto se encheram de lágrimas, o medo desesperador o fazia tremer de leve. Agora percebia que, na verdade, não queria morrer — não daquele jeito, pelo menos.

Com algum esforço, engolindo em seco, ele murmurou uma resposta para o visitante.

— Você... não gostaria... de ser eu...

"Eu gostaria sim", o visitante insistiu. "Eu poderia enfrentar esses malditos vilões de olhos fechados."

— Eles são muitos...

"É, mas são covardes", riu, maldoso. "Covardes atacam em bando. Covardes se unem para ferir uma criança. Covardes fogem quando percebem a merda que fazem. Vê? Eles são covardes. Só isso." Houve uma pausa longa e em seguida a voz adotou um tom simpático. "Por que você não olha para mim, garoto?"

Agora Naruto suava frio.

Aquilo não era nada bom. O cara estranho podia ser um ninja, um assassino enviado para terminar o serviço dos aldeões ou algum tipo de sadista maluco com fetiche em matar pessoas enquanto elas olhavam para ele.

— Não quero. — chiou baixinho.

"Ah, vamos lá. Não vou machucar você."

— Mentira.

"Se você nem me conhece como sabe que estou mentindo?" desafiou. "Vamos, seja bonzinho, olhe para mim."

— Não vai doer? — hesitou.

"Kekeke, prometo que não vai doer. Vamos, venha me dar um oi."

Naruto atendeu ao pedido e abriu os olhos, ainda que relutante.

Ele se descobriu abandonado num corredor imenso, excessivamente úmido, com um fedor rançoso horrível pairando no ar. Se não conhecesse a Vila acreditaria que os aldeões, só para se divertirem, o tivessem jogado em algum velho esgoto imundo... o problema é que conhecia bem a cidade e sabia que um lugar como aquele não existia em Konoha.

Água suja gotejava do teto, produzindo um eco lento nas paredes cavernosas e Naruto concluiu que, ou seus ouvidos estavam muito ruins depois da surra ou se encontrava de fato num lugar muito maior do que tinha imagino.

Levantou depressa e, para sua surpresa, a dor não acompanhou o movimento. Ergueu a camisa branca, puxou as mangas longas e repuxou a barra da calça. Nenhum corte ou arranhãozinho ou hematoma marcava a pele macia. Tudo desaparecera e restara apenas um ligeiro cansaço e sonolência.

— Eu fim o que você mandou! — Naruto anunciou alto, olhando ao redor com curiosidade infinita. Pouco lhe importava agora se corredores eram assustadores, escuros e malcheirosos. A dor passara e isso o deixava feliz. — Oi? Onde você está?

"Estou onde sempre estive." veio a resposta impaciente. "Siga o fluxo da água e venha me encontrar, garoto."

— Seguir pra cima ou pra baixo? — perguntou atarantado.

"Na mesma direção que a água vai! Para baixo!" bufou ranzinza. "Ande logo, não temos a noite toda."

— Estou indo! — respondeu alegre, balançando a cabeça vigorosamente. Ele tinha certeza de que o dono da voz misteriosa o estava vigiando através de alguma técnica ninja supersecreta e não queria ser flagrado descumprindo suas ordens.

Seguindo pela estreita plataforma de pedra, Naruto acompanhou o murmulhar lento das águas escuras pelos canais abaixo, mantendo a mão direita sempre apoiada na parede limosa. Prestando atenção aos desvios e curvas sinuosas que apareciam do nada em certos momentos, ele aos poucos se esqueceu do ataque ocorrido há poucos minutos. Sua memória podia ser bastante maleável quando encontrava algo com que se distrair. Canos antigos, corroídos por anos de ferrugem, percorriam todo o teto do complexo e se dobravam nos ângulos mais imprevisíveis antes de desaparecerem numa parede qualquer ou desembocarem bruscamente nos veios imundos abaixo. De modo ocasional o garoto sentia gotas de água caindo em seus cabelos e roupas e, achando tudo isso muito divertido, brincava de se esquivar dos pingos como se fossem _shurikens_ lançadas por inimigos.

Sem o menor aviso a plataforma de pedra desapareceu sob os pés de Naruto, fazendo-o mergulhar até os joelhos nas águas lamacentas que se empoçavam diante de uma jaula assustadoramente grande. As grades se erguiam até o teto e eram feitas de um material resistente, embora o menino não soubesse identificar qual. A estrutura inteira fora pintada de vermelho-sangue e a cor intensa parecia se destacar ainda mais na luz alaranjada do salão. Uma fechadura simples trancava a passagem e um pedaço de papel, cheio de desenhos intrincados, mantinha a trava no lugar.

Para além das grades nada podia ser visto, exceto escuridão.

"Estava começando a me perguntar onde você tinha se escondido, garoto." a voz sem corpo ressoava no ambiente e, para o horror de Naruto, vinha das sombras dentro da jaula.

— Quem é você? — recuou assustado. Pela primeira vez desde que entrara nos corredores sombrios ele sentia medo.

Na opinião de Naruto as jaulas e as prisões serviam unicamente para prender coisas ou pessoas más; e quanto mais cruel o vilão se revelasse mais desagradável seria o cárcere. Então ali, naquele enorme salão laranja, só podia haver uma criatura tão má que precisara ser afastada de todos para sempre.

"Por que você não se aproxima?", a voz convidou.

Naruto avançou devagar, cheio de relutância, torcendo o nariz para a consistência lamacenta do chão sob seus pés. Sentia-se tentado a dar meia volta e correr dali o mais rápido que podia, mas finalmente chegou a uma distância razoável da grade e parou, sem coragem de ir além. O medo do desconhecido era, afinal, menos forte que o pavor criado pelos aldeões.

Ouviu-se uma risada rouca, arrepiante, vinda das sombras.

"Fique tranquilo, garoto. Eu não tenho planos de machucar você."

— Quem é você? — repetiu a pergunta juntando toda a determinação que ainda tinha.

"Você é jovem demais para contarem essas histórias, mas..." um brilhante olho vermelho surgiu nas trevas e a voz, cheia de orgulho, informou: "Eu sou o que vocês chama de Kyuubi no Youko, a Raposa de Nove Caudas, o flagelo de Konoha, aquele cujo poder rompe montanhas e provoca tsunamis.

Durante um minuto inteiro Naruto permaneceu imóvel, boquiaberto, encarando o vibrante olho vermelho com toda a indiscrição que sua curta idade permitia. Quando recuperou a voz teve a reação mais absurda possível: ele gritou de alegria e se aproximou das grades sem hesitar.

— Eu pensei que você tinha morrido!

Pego de surpresa o demônio-raposa perdeu a compostura. Baixou a cabeça até estar cara a cara com o menino, rindo baixinho.

"Pensou mesmo que um bando de fracotes me deteria?" riu com gosto. "Que nada! Eles não podiam me derrotar e nem chegaram perto disso. Eles ficaram sem alternativas e me puseram dentro de você, garoto."

Os grandes olhos azuis, se possível, ficaram ainda maiores.

— Dentro de mim? — chiou surpreso.

"Ah, é. Dentro de você. Os ninjas e sábios chamam isso de 'selamento'... eu chamo de 'medida desesperada'... mas quem sou eu para reclamar, não é?" enfiada nas sombras a Kyuubi esticou os músculos tensos. "O importante é que eu e você somos a dupla do momento e... Ei, ei! Que cara é essa? Você não é o primeiro a me ter dentro de você e provavelmente não será o último, então não tenha ideias estranhas, certo?"

— Mas você é mesmo uma raposa? — Naruto explodiu em perguntas. — Você tem nove caudas como todo mundo diz? Você é maior que uma montanha? Como você foi _selaco_ em mim?

"Se diz _selado_ , garoto bobo." repreendeu no tom ameno. "E você não acha que essas são perguntas demais? Escolha uma só, para começar."

— Ceeerto... — o garotinho loiro oscilou sobre os pés, pensativo, e finalmente escolheu a pergunta que lhe parecia mais importante: — Por que você atacou Konoha?

Muito perspicaz.

"Eu não tive escolha sobre isso." o demônio confessou com desgosto evidente.

— Como assim não teve escolha? — insistiu.

"Apenas não tive." Retrucou aborrecido. "Assim como não escolhi ser aprisionado em você, eu também não escolhi atacar Konoha."

— Sabia! Eu sabia! — o pequeno vibrou de satisfação.

"Sabia o quê, moleque?" a raposa interpelou, chateada com os gritos.

Interrompendo a comemoração particular, Naruto lançou para o demônio enjaulado o mais doce dos sorrisos. Ele podia não saber disso ainda, mas aquela expressão suave e tranquila o fazia parecer muitíssimo com o pai.

— Eu sabia que você não podia ser tão mau. Se tivessem perguntando primeiro... se tivessem falado com você desde o começo...

Agora era o demônio quem hesitava, assaltado por um sentimento cálido desconcertante, tão intenso que lhe roubava o fôlego e o fazia se lembrar de coisas que há muito tinha perdido.

Pigarreou alto, espantando a sensação para longe, e fitou o garotinho à frente.

"Isso não vem ao caso." cortou asperamente. "Agora me diga, você não está cansado de as pessoas machucarem você?"

A felicidade se esvaiu do rosto da criança tão depressa quanto um balão de festas perdendo ar. Os olhos claros ficaram marejados de lágrimas e algumas fungadelas foram necessárias para manter o ranho no nariz.

O menino aquiesceu. Embora aquela tivesse sido a primeira vez que recebera uma surra dos aldeões, ele tinha gravado na memória os olhares frios, as vozes sussurradas, os xingamentos dos garotos mais velhos e a maneira não muito divertida com que os aldeões o tratavam diariamente. Acima de tudo, do medo de da dor, ele estava cansado de se sentir sozinho.

"Você gostaria que esse sofrimento acabasse, não é?"

Nova aquiescência.

— Eu... eu não entendo. — Naruto admitiu, trêmulo. — Por que eles me odeiam, Kyuubi-san? Por quê? Eu não fiz nada... — um soluço cheio de ressentimento atrapalhou as palavras seguintes.

"Faz parte da natureza dos homens odiar sem razão." o demônio respondeu muito calmamente. "Eu não sou humano, garoto, então pode confiar em mim quando digo que não odeio você. Mas estou preocupado..."

A raposa astuta fez uma pausa dramática e Naruto, que vinha ouvindo cada palavra com extrema atenção, enxugou as lágrimas e se aproximou ainda mais da prisão.

— Preocupado com o quê? — quis saber.

"Conosco, garoto." um suspiro triste se fez ouvir. "Quando eles machucam você eu sinto. É como se doesse em mim também. E o que fizeram com você hoje foi só uma amostra do que pode acontecer nos próximos anos."

— Isso vai acontecer de novo? — sussurrou em choque.

"Provavelmente." Afirmou em tom categórico. O menino gemeu fracamente e caiu de joelhos na lama. "E foi por isso que eu trouxe você para cá."

Olhos cheios de esperança fitaram o demônio-raposa.

"Você está sozinho, está cansado e é fraco. Não baixe a cabeça, garoto, porque você sabe que é verdade. Eu, por outro lado, estou acostumado à solidão, não dou a mínima para o ódio das pessoas e sou forte o bastante para derrotar nações inteiras num único dia. Mas estou preso aqui. Então eu pensei que... se trocássemos de lugar... ambos lucraríamos muito com isso."

— Por quê?

"Ah?" a Kyuubi piscou.

— Por que você quer sair? — olhos azuis brilhavam na escuridão. — Se você sair vão caçar você. Vão prender você de novo. E eu não quero isso...

As palavras do menino, a honestidade doce de seus sentimentos, pegaram a velha raposa com a guarda baixa.

"Bem, eu... Dessa vez eu tenho um plano." e sorriu amplamente, mostrando uma fileira sinistra de dentes afiados. "Da última vez fui obrigado a me mostrar e atacar a Vila. Dessa vez eu vou só... andar por aí. Ninguém terá motivos para me caçar, porque ninguém pode ser preso só por querer andar um pouco, não é?"

Naruto pensou muito na proposta. Pensou em todos os bons motivos que tinha para discordar do arranjo — especialmente quando considerava a punição que receberiam se fossem descobertos —, e também pensou em todas as boas razões que tinha para concordar com ele — sendo o primeiro item de sua lista a fuga dos aldões —, mas no fim o que realmente o convenceu a aceitar o plano foi pensar no quanto era injusto a Kyuubi ficar presa por um crime que não tinha desejado cometer.

Com um sorriso leve nos lábios, empolgado pela ideia de que ajudaria de alguma maneira, Naruto aquiesceu.

— Tudo bem. Qual é o plano?

Entusiasmada pela resposta a besta de nove caudas se aproximou das grades.

"A ideia é simples. Nossas mentes trocarão de lugar e eu serei você."

— Humm... certo. — Naruto esfregou o nariz. — Mas onde é que eu vou ficar?

"Você pode ficar aqui, comigo." notando o olhar enviesado do garoto para as águas densas o monstro riu discretamente. "Com o tempo você se acostuma. Garanto. Se quiser pode entrar e ficar comigo. Você poderá dormir e descansar o quanto quiser, e ninguém nunca vai machucá-lo enquanto eu estiver vigiando.

Naruto se mexeu, inquieto.

A proposta parecia boa e a ideia de que fariam companhia um para o outro lhe soava fantástica, mas...

— E se um dia eu decidir eu sou forte o bastante para enfrentar os aldeões? Se eu ficar forte como você e quiser voltar a sair?

"Aí você não vai mais precisar de mim e eu vou voltar para minha sela escura e sem graça." replicou com toda má vontade.

O garoto encolheu os ombros, desanimado.

— Então não poderemos ser amigos? — perguntou num murmúrio abatido.

Sem perceber, a temível Kyuubi baixou as orelhas e suspirou de saudade. A tristeza sincera na voz do menino a lembrou de tempos antigos, da época em que seus próprios sentimentos costumavam ser mais gentis.

Abanou a cabeça com força, afastando a sensação confusa para longe, e estendeu a pata gigantesca por entre as grades. As unhas longas cintilavam na luz alaranjada e seu pelo, arrepiado, parecia mais crespo que o normal.

"A gente pensa nisso depois, garoto. Prometo."

— Certo. — com uma última fungada o menino estendeu a mão. — Neh! Meu nome é Naruto!

Os dedinhos curtos roçaram a pelagem avermelhada com reverência cuidadosa e o demônio-raposa, movendo-se com graciosidade incomum, enlaçou o garoto pela cintura e o puxou para dentro da sela.

"Kekeke, e eu sou Kurama. Agora descanse e deixe tudo comigo."


	3. Plano mesquinho

O GOSTO DO SANGUE NUNCA MUDA. Essa constatação súbita passou pelos sentidos de Kurama no instante em que despertou e forçou os pulmões congestionados a se encherem de ar, lambendo os lábios machucados com um deleite quase doentio. O sabor metálico, ligeiramente adocicado, se agarrava aos dentes e engrossava no fundo da garganta, despertando nele uma euforia animalesca tão intensa que pouco lhe importava se o sangue em questão pertencia ao corpo que habitava.

Cada pedacinho de pele, carne e osso queimava num inferno de agonia, mas o demônio-raposa não conseguia associar a dor pungente dos ferimentos à alegria irrefreável que o dominava no momento; em especial quando estava livre pela primeira vez em anos e era dono de um corpo só seu.

Bem, _quase_ seu.

A velha raposa não era estúpida.

Após séculos de confinamento forçado, suportando abusos e desmandos, dobrando-se às vontades de criaturas inferiores e sendo odiada incondicionalmente por cada hospedeiro a que fora designada, ela aprendeu muito sobre a natureza humana, sobre os medos dos homens e os motivos dos ninjas. Sabia o bastante para reconhecer no pequeno e desamparado Uzumaki uma oportunidade única de pôr seus planos de vingança em ação e, desde que lidasse direitinho com o menino — tolerando seus queixumes e fingindo se importar com suas necessidades —, ela poderia andar por entre os humanos e destruí-los sem levantar suspeitas.

Uma raposa entre ovelhinhas.

Vitória para um, ruina para outros.

Simples assim.

Mas se quisesse atingir seus objetivos com o máximo de danos à aldeia e a cada maldita alma que nela vivia Kurama teria de se adaptar à realidade do garoto, aprender a lidar com as emoções humanas e agir como um deles; do contrário o acordo seria descoberto e, na melhor das hipóteses, o selo receberia um reforço que tornariam suas futuras tentativas de fuga impossíveis. Assim sendo, para tornar a diferença imperceptível, precisava manter as aparências e garantir que o pirralho dono do corpo estivesse feliz.

Sem pressa, resistindo ao patético impulso de gemer contra a dor, Kurama sentou e deixou o corpo pender para frente. Uma mistura viscosa de sangue e saliva gotejou de sua boca, manchando a perna da calça, caindo no chão imundo. Dentro da carne os ossos fraturados pressionavam os músculos, ameaçando romper os órgãos internos ao menor descuido.

Os aldeões armaram um belo espetáculo para o pirralho.

A camisa branca desaparecera, as calças estavam em frangalhos e não havia sinal dos sapatos. A pele macia, quando não escurecia sob um hematoma particularmente colorido, se tingia de vermelho vivo onde alguém brincara de calígrafo com uma faca. E os ossos... ele não entendia muito de anatomia humana, mas tinha a vaga impressão de que essas coisinhas brancas deveriam ficar debaixo da pele e não expostas daquele jeito bizarro.

Kurama avaliou a entrada da passagem e soltou um resmungo contrariado. Não queria perder tempo naquele beco imundo e nem dar aos aldeões uma chance extra de triturarem o garoto — _ele_ —, mas também não podia andar por aí sangrando desse jeito, correndo o risco de morrer com a hemorragia ou, pior, ser levado para um médico-nin.

Cutucou a fratura na tíbia, ignorando a agulhada quente dos nervos lesionados, e suspirou. Se quisesse voltar para o apartamento ainda naquela noite precisaria curar parte dos ferimentos.

Juntou uma boa quantidade de _chakra_ e o direcionou para os lugares que mais incomodavam: as costas e costelas. O fluxo de energia percorreu suas veias, se espalhou pelos músculos e ossos e restaurou o tecido ferido com precisão invejável, enviando uma onda de alívios agradável... antes de a fratura estalar e a pele rasgar mais uma vez.

 _PUTA MERDA!_ , Kurama grunhiu entre dentes e, num reflexo incontido, mordeu a própria língua para conter o grito de dor.

Esquecera-se que um _jinchuuriki_ sem treinamento e em péssimo estado de saúde dificilmente suportaria a carga de _chakra_ comum para um _bijuu_ adulto e em plena forma; ademais o selo no estômago do garoto bagunçava seu controle sobre o fluxo de energia. Era um lapso terrível, que poderia ter matado a ambos antes mesmo de começarem a brincadeira. Precisava ser mais cuidadoso. Humanos sempre foram coisinhas melindrosas, morrendo sem qualquer razão e ficando doentes à toa.

Resignado a trabalhar mais devagar, Kurama reorientou o _chakra_ , dosando-o para concentrações menores, guiando-o para os lugares que pretendia curar. Não era o método ideal, exigindo níveis maiores de atenção e demandando mais tempo que o necessário, mas ao cabo de minutos as dores nas costelas tinham diminuído para um latejar maçante enquanto os pulmões voltavam a trabalhar sem restrições.

A fratura na tíbia, infelizmente, exigiria uma abordagem diferente. A menos que quisesse correr o risco de explodir os nervos por acidente ele teria de empurrar os ossos manualmente para o lugar certo e só então trabalhar na restauração da ruptura.

Que divertido...

Apoiando as costas num engradado de madeira que fedia a maçãs podres e urina de gato, Kurama equilibrou o peso do corpo na perna boa — a que doía menos — e levantou. Uma concussão e um ombro deslocado se fizeram presentes e ele cuspiu um bocado de sangue no chão.

 _Keh! Essa vai ser uma looonga noite_ , aborreceu-se.

De longe captou o alarido de vozes animadas e congelou onde estava. Com os olhos fixos na entrada do beco o demônio acompanhou a passagem dos aldeões alegres e, só quando o zunzunzum morreu a distancia, se permitiu respirar novamente.

Foda-se.

De jeito nenhum continuaria parado naquela pocilga, brincando de gato e rato com a sorte. A perna e as fraturas menores ficariam para depois; sua prioridade era encontrar um abrigo seguro e se esconder do mundo por um bom par de semanas e... falando nisso, para qual direção ficava o apartamento do pirralho?

O leve deslocamento de ar e a vibração sutil de _chakra_ em uso lhe desviou a atenção. Alguém acabara de chegar à travessa e não era um gato vadio. Amaldiçoando a má sorte que o perseguia, Kurama moveu a cabeça lentamente, apenas o bastante para encarar o intruso.

O ninja, fossem quem fosse, pertencia a _anbu_. Usava o colete cinzento, padrão do grupo de operações especiais, e a máscara de porcelana com o bico de algum animal esculpido. Os cabelos, de um negro profundo, caiam em mexas suaves ao redor do rosto e cada pedacinho dele cheirava a pergaminhos velhos, arroz quente e fogo.

Sem fizer uma palavra o ninja estendeu a mão.

Com o coração saltando no peito Kurama recuou, tentando adivinhar se fora descoberto ou se esse era apenas mais um cretino querendo se aproveitar de um garoto meio morto.

— Não. Me. Toque. — avisou entre dentes.

O ninja hesitou.

— Você precisa...

— FIQUE LONGE! — rosnou.

Mancando pateticamente, as pernas bambas demais para sustentar seu peso ou suportar um ritmo de fuga mais acelerado, a raposa escapuliu do beco o mais rápido que podia e, para alívio desta, notou que o ninja não tentou bloquear o caminho.

Um novo mundo se estendeu à frente.

Estranho...

As paredes sempre foram altas assim? O chão sempre esteve próximo desse jeito? As pessoas sempre o olharam de cima dessa maneira? E essas pernas finas sempre foram tão curtas?

A inesperada percepção de como aquela criança era frágil atingiu o demônio com a força de uma parede de concreto em alta velocidade. Dava-se conta, pela primeira vez, que qualquer um, mesmo um fedelho cheirando a mijo, conseguiria derrubá-lo se quisesse e ele, em seu estado atual, não poderia fazer nada além de rosnar e espernear.

Para todos na aldeia ele _era_ Uzumaki Naruto, o moleque sem pais ou amigos, sem futuro ou potencial, que fora expulso do orfanato porque ninguém o queria lá. Uma presa fácil, um saco de pancadas conveniente, um... Não. De hoje em diante quem tentasse machucá-lo pagaria com carne e sangue, porque Kurama nunca mais permitiria que o subjugassem.

Que viessem os paus e pedras. Ele tinha garras e dentes para usar!

 _Um dia cortarei a garganta de cada maldito humano que cruzar meu caminho!_ , jurou impiedosamente. _Mas não agora. Por enquanto sou só um pobre e inocente garotinho. Só um pirralho esquecido pelos deuses. Mas um dia, UM DIA!, essa aldeia virá abaixo e eu estarei aqui para ver!_

Refreando o impulso de rir na cara dos passantes, o demônio ergueu o nariz para o alto, buscando a trilha do próprio cheiro. Era algo doce, com leve toque almíscar, e certamente ofensivo para o olfato alheio — _Argh! Há quanto tempo esse fedelho não toma banho?!_

 _E é... por aqui!_ , seus olhos brilhavam de emoção ao seguir o rastro característico.

Ignorou os murmúrios chocados que precediam sua passagem, amaldiçoou a arquitetura irregular do calçamento e fingiu não sentir os ossos doerem a cada passada em falso que dava. Chegou ao bairro mais miserável da Vila quase sem fôlego e parou diante de um prédio que lembrava, muito tristemente, um velho navio verde e vermelho desconjuntado com longas escadas laterais[1].

Escadas.

Por que o apartamento tinha que ser no último andar?

Grunhiu para os degraus cinzentos e para o corrimão de ferro como se todos os crimes do mundo fossem culpa deles, então sorriu maquiavelicamente ao notar que o espaço entre as grades era suficiente para passar o pé da perna quebrada e mantê-la presa.

 _Tão conveniente_ , alegrou-se e esboçou um sorriso intratável.

Mancando até os degraus mais próximos Kurama sentou e empurrou a perna lesionada por entre os vãos do corrimão. Olhou ao redor, inquieto, e colocou a mão esquerda entre os dentes — morder a língua duas vezes estava fora de cogitação. Preparou-se para a dor que viria em seguida, quando puxasse os ossos para o lugar e forçasse o _chakra_ a curar a ferida, e respirou fundo.

Talvez ajustes precisassem ser feitos e seus planos adiados por alguns anos, mas quando estivesse pronto...

O demônio olhou para as estrelas, sorrindo com desdém.

Quando estivesse pronto Konoha tremeria e os ninjas se lembrariam desta noite com remorso pelo resto de suas vidas miseráveis.

Era uma promessa.

* * *

Nuvens ligeiras dançavam à distância, espalhando sombras distorcidas nas casas abaixo, arrastando o uivo arrepiante de um vento gélido incomum. Uma alvorada cinzenta se avizinhava e as ruas, cada vez mais quietas, perdiam a vida conforme os vendedores encerravam o expediente e os últimos vagabundos alegres regressavam para suas casas quentes e camas macias. O cheiro de sangue, no entanto, continuava a impregnar as paredes e o chão do beco imundo, infiltrando-se no concreto e empapando a terra fria.

Atônito demais para se lembrar dos protocolos de contenção ou para agir conforme o treinamento exigia, Uchiha Itachi continuou imóvel, dizendo a si mesmo que nada daquilo podia ser real, que alguém o colocara em um _genjutsu_ particularmente realista; porque em todos seus anos como ninja ele _jamais_ presenciara algo tão chocante quanto a criança ensanguentada, acuada contra a parede, gritando para que ficasse longe, encarando-o com um ressentimento amargo terrificante.

Aos poucos o estupor que se apoderara dele diminuiu e uma fúria cruel o dominou.

Relanceou um olhar cheio de veneno para os telhados altos, onde sabia estar o outro _anbu_ e — trêmulo de ódio — percebeu que poderia matá-lo sem hesitar.

Pouquíssimas pessoas no mundo seriam capazes de compreender o que o jovem Uzumaki representava para Itachi naquele momento. A criança solitária o lembrava de seu irmão, e vê-la em tal estado de pavor o levara ao segundo maior choque de sua vida.

Itachi sabia, no fundo de sua alma, que a busca pela aprovação de Fugaku e as exigências severas do clã eventualmente destruiriam a natureza carinhosa de Sasuke e arruinariam suas perspectivas de vida; e nesse sentido Naruto poderia ser um fator decisivo, uma influência positiva na vida de Sasuke, um raio de esperança em meio às trevas do clã Uchiha. Garantir a felicidade de Naruto era proteger Sasuke de um futuro solitário e doloroso.

Mas o que fazer quando a árvore rejeita suas folhas?

Itachi não estava preparado para esse tipo de traição.

Que diferença teria feito se todos soubessem de que Uzumaki Naruto era filho? O garoto seria ameaçado pelas outras aldeias? As pessoas da Vila o tratariam com mais respeito? Elas o protegeriam? Ou o ódio as cegaria da mesma maneira?

Honestamente, ele tinha medo de descobrir a resposta.

Saiu do beco com um salto elaborado e parou ao lado do companheiro ninja.

O homem moveu a cabeça preguiçosamente.

— Karasu-san... — cumprimentou.

Num movimento súbito Itachi cortou o colete do ninja e partiu a máscara de porcelana ao meio, arrancando uma exclamação de surpresa do outro. A porcelana esfacelada caiu no telhado. Um coração partido teria feito o mesmo barulho ao cair.

— Pense duas vezes antes de ignorar suas ordens, Huuha-san. — seus dedos formigavam pelo desejo de sangue e seus olhos ardiam incontrolavelmente. — Até o fim da noite você será um homem morto. Aproveite o tempo que lhe resta e deixe seus assuntos em dia.

Em meio a uma explosão de corvos Itachi desapareceu do telhado.

O Hokage seria informado.

E não ficaria nada feliz.

* * *

[1] O prédio em que Naruto mora, pelas imagens, não conta com escadas laterais, mas achei que valeria a pena fazer essa pequena modificação em prol da história.


	4. Primeiro movimento

O APARTAMENTO NO LIMITE NORTE DA área civil se revelou tão sombrio e desolador que era difícil acreditar que uma criança de quatro anos morava ali, desacompanhada e longe de qualquer ajuda.

As paredes encardidas, sem desenhos ou fotografias, transmitiam um sentimento desagradável, como se um viajante qualquer tivesse acabado de alugar o espaço e não pretendesse ficar ali por muito tempo. O mobiliário da sala, composto por uma mesa de centro atarracada e armários gastos, era desinteressante e formal. Na cozinha, a pia alta só estava acessível graças a um banquinho com degraus, e a mesa para refeições, coberta por um pano branco imundo, contava com uma única e solitária cadeira — deixando bem claro que ninguém planejava fazer companhia ao garoto. O banheiro minúsculo, precariamente asseado, cheirava a mofo e água parada, com limo verdes crescendo por entre os azulejos brancos; e o quarto de dormir seria igualmente desagradável, não fosse a presença reconfortante de um ursinho de pelúcia sobre o colchão fino.

Em resumo: o apartamento era feio, frio e solitário. Perfeito para um certo demônio se manter escondido enquanto maquinava a aniquilação de Konoha e extermínio de seus habitantes.

Infelizmente, durante a madrugada e boa parte da manhã, Kurama estivera preso à irritante tarefa de restaurar o corpo ferido sem causar maiores danos ao menino e sem chamar a atenção dos ninjas que talvez estivessem vigiando a região. O selo de contenção e resistência ridiculamente baixa do garoto tornou essa atividade uma das coisas mais tediosas que já fizera na vida — e por duas ou três vezes a raposa se sentiu tentada a deixar o moleque sangrar até a morte —, mas quando o relógio na parede anunciou 11h23min boa parte das avarias mais graves tinham desaparecido, ficando apenas alguns inchaços residuais, cortes menores e um bom número de cicatrizes para "posterior efeito dramático".

Com a paciência no limite após desperdiçar metade do dia com um detalhe tão irrelevante, Kurama saiu da cama e se livrou dos retalhos de tecido que grudavam na pele. Encontrou uma sacola plástica na cozinha, onde jogou tudo o que se estava manchado de sangue, e prometeu desfazer-se daquilo o mais rápido possível. Mesmo sendo um demônio de primeira categoria, famoso pela índole canalha, ele não se divertia em guardar um _souvenir_ tão bizarro sob seu teto.

Tropeçando naqueles pezinhos minúsculos, Kurama vasculhou o guarda-roupa à procura de alguma vestimenta minimamente apresentável. Encontrou uma seleção de roupas padronizadas, resquícios da curta estadia de Naruto no orfanato, e umas poucas camisas e calças de segunda mão.

— Vai servir... — resmungou selecionando um conjunto aleatório, fácil de vestir.

Seguiu reto para o banheiro, onde pretendia limpar as camadas de sangue seco e sujeira que formavam uma crosta grossa nos cabelos, exalando um cheiro amargo que ultrapassava a escala do tolerável. Foram necessárias duas horas de lavagem, um frasco inteiro de sabão líquido e quase se esfolar vivo para Kurama se considerar minimamente apresentável.

Com o ânimo mais leve, mesmo cheirando a sal marinho, a mente da raposa começou a trabalhar nas questões "técnicas" de seu plano. Para começar, precisava de mais alguns dias para curar completamente os ferimentos, depois encontraria um local seguro e isolado onde pudesse treinar aquele corpinho inútil e ensiná-lo a suportar seu _chakra_ , e, finalmente, tinha de estudar as limitações de ser uma criança.

 _Agir como um pirralho não deve ser tão difícil, certo?_ , largou a toalha no chão e avaliou o apartamento. Dando de ombros, empurrou a mesa de centro para o canto mais afastado da sala e praticou todas as coisas que poderia ser úteis.

Experimentou se equilibrar num pé só, para descobrir como estava seu senso de equilíbrio, fez pequenos saltos e rodopios, e se esticou em diferentes posições até atingir o limite de flexibilidade. Coisas simples. O complicado veio depois, na cozinha. Lá, Kurama experimentou a frustração de se queimar fazendo macarrão instantâneo, de deixar os ovos sobre a mesa e reencontrá-los segundos depois no chão, de se cortar descascando batatas e de fracassar em segurar o macarrão molenga com os malditos _hashis_.

O sol estava se pondo no horizonte quando Kurama perdeu a paciência e bebeu o macarrão frio numa golada só, ignorando furiosamente os palitinhos sobre a mesa. Era um armistício temporário, claro. De jeito nenhum a grande Kyuubi seria derrotada por pauzinhos de madeira!

Acabara de tomar o último gole da sopa quando sentiu uma súbita mudança no ar. Alguém se aproximava, dois ninjas a julgar pela intensidade do _chakra_. Uma pancada surda soou na sala e o vento gelado assobiou janela adentro.

 _Eles estão aqui_ , Kurama constatou, estreitando os olhos perigosamente. _Vieram atrás de mim,_ o instinto clamava pelo sangue dos intrusos, mas, sendo um simples garotinho, ele teria de dançar conforme a música.

Deixou o copo de macarrão sobre a mesa, saltou da cadeira alta e, arrastando os pés, chegou à sala como se pretendesse apenas fechar a janela. Encarou os dois homens e tentou, com todas as forças, parecer surpreso.

Ambos os ninjas usavam o uniforme negro e o colete cinzento que os designava como membros da elite, a máscara de porcelana os destacava como membros da _anbu_ em serviço. Um era alto e esguio, com os cabelos escondidos sob uma bandana negra; o outro, menor, era o mesmo que tentara abordar Kurama no beco.

— Uzumaki Naruto, o Hokage deseja vê-lo. — o _anbu_ desconhecido declarou sem rodeios.

— Uh...

Qual era a chance de alguém perceber a mudança? De um rastreador ter sentido seu pulso de _chakra_ enquanto curava o menino? Será que alguém o vigiava afinal?

Pensando em ganhar alguns minutos e trocar de lugar com Naruto, a velha raposa deu meia volta e tentou escapulir para o banheiro, mas os músculos fatigados a deixaram na mão e as pernas magras cederam sem aviso. Kurama teria caído de cara no chão se um par de braços ligeiros não o tivesse prendido com firmeza.

Os homens não trocaram palavras, apenas um breve aceno, e saíram em disparada pela janela, saltando pelos telhados das casas como se suas vidas dependessem disto. Em questão de minutos, para o horror da Kyuubi, chegaram ao escritório do Kage.

Com paredes de um vívido tom vermelho-tijolo, sob os olhares pétreos do Monumento Hokage, o prédio principal se destacava no sol poente. O coração da aldeia. Kurama encolheu os ombros quando o forçaram a cruzar o portão frontal, sabia que o complexo fora estruturado com o intuito de impedir tanto a invasão quanto a evasão de inimigos.

Os corredores, mesmo àquela hora, estavam movimentados. Homens e mulheres retornavam de missões, ou recebiam tarefas. Os corredores não permitiam conversas rasas, mas nas saletas lateais sombras dançantes eram visíveis nas frestas das portas.

O mercado de morte não vai parar só porque as galinhas voltaram para o ninho.

A última porta, na extremidade de um longo corredor branco, foi aberta. Os _anbus_ colocaram Kurama no chão e o empurraram levemente para frente.

Atrás da escrivaninha, envolto pela fumaça do cachimbo, sentava-se Sarutobi Hiruzen, o Deus Shinobi. Os olhos cansados, porém afiados, pousaram sobre Kurama no momento em que os _anbus_ abriram as portas. Havia um toque de ternura naquele rosto enrugado, mas o sentimento foi rapidamente disfarçado.

 _Oh... merda, merda, merda!,_ sua burrice foi tanta que teve vontade de bater a cabeça na parede. Ele esquecera completamente que o velho Hokage agia como um tipo de avô postiço para o fedelho Uzumaki.

E isso era um problema.

Um grande problema.

Manipular um garoto assustado era uma coisa, enganar um cão de guerra era outra muito diferente.

— Olá, Naruto-kun. — o Kage cumprimentou com um sorriso calculado.

— Olá... — Kurama retribuiu cautelosamente.

 _Como era mesmo que o fedelho chamava o velho? Ossan_ _ **[1]**_ _? Sofu_ _ **[2]**_ _? Meh, o garoto não tem tanta finesse._.., apostando sua sorte a raposa arregalou graciosamente os olhos e murmurou:

— Jii-san...

A mudança foi visível. Os lábios do velho se dobraram num sorriso e parte da tensão dissipou com o reconhecimento. Sarutobi acenou, instando-o a se aproximar.

— Como está se sentindo hoje?

 _Que droga! Pare de fazer perguntas difíceis, velhote!_ , se abrisse a boca para dizer que se sentia bem, Hiruzen estranharia seu comportamento arredio; se admitisse estar mal, o levariam a um médico ninja que certamente notaria a mudança no fluxo de _chakra_ e faria perguntar ainda mais complicadas. De todas as maneiras Kurama estaria ferrado.

O silêncio perdurou por tanto tempo que o velhote meneou a cabeça e estendeu a mão encarquilhada. O gesto fez a raposa recuar institivamente, reconhecendo que um simples toque poderia ser usado para avaliar o estado físico do garoto e colocar tudo a perder.

A reação inesperada arrancou um suspiro tristonho do Kage.

— Só quero ver esses cortes, Naruto-kun. Não vou machucar você.

 _Ha! Sei! E eu sou um guaxinim!,_ Sarutobi provavelmente queria aproveitar a chance para conferir o estado do selo — tudo o que importava era manter Kurama na prisão —, ver se o menino estava bem era só um bônus conveniente. Agora, no entanto, ele precisava dar um jeito de escapar do bode velho discretamente, como o doce garotinho que deveria ser.

E o que pirralhos fazem quando estão assustados?

Um pouquinho desesperado — porque só assim um semideus como ele apelaria para um golpe tão baixo — Kurama se agarrou a perna do _anbu_ mais próximo e se escondeu atrás dele. Era evidente que o homem o entregaria ao Hokage assim que o velhote desse a ordem, mas, parecendo desamparado e medroso, o demônio sabia que conquistaria alguma simpatia.

E o ato funcionou melhor que o esperado.

Sarutobi levantou de sua poltrona, a névoa de fumaça pairando sobre sua cabeça combinava com o humor tempestuoso, e acenou para a dupla de _anbus_ :

— Karasu, autorize Ibiki a intensificar o processo de extração de informação. Shirasagi, espalhe o aviso: qualquer aldeão ou ninja que tentar ferir Uzumaki Naruto será encarcerado e tratado como traidor da Aldeia. — trincou os dentes. — Todos os envolvidos no ataque da noite passada devem ser punidos de modo exemplar. E certifiquem-se de que os próximos protetores entendam a mensagem.

 _Ora, ora... talvez ter o velhote do meu lado não seja assim tão ruim_ , a esperta raposa mais que depressa reelaborou seus planos. Caso mantivesse as aparências e jogasse algum charminho ocasional, conseguiria acesso a mais informações sobre a Aldeia... e quem sabe poderia desencadear uma Guerra Mundial; afinal, porque destruir apenas uma Vila se podia acabar com todas?

Adotando a postura de um vovozinho sorridente Sarutobi se aproximou de Kurama.

— Diga, Naruto-kun, já comeu algo hoje?

 _Além de macarrão frio?,_ com algum esforço Kurama olhou para os pés e anuiu.

— Oh, que pena. Recebi um carregamento de _taiyaki_ [3] e não sei o que fazer com ele...

A simples insinuação de comida — comida descente! — fez o estômago roncar furiosamente, numa altura quase vergonhosa.

O velho Kage riu, sem se ofender com a mentira, e chamou a criança.

— Vamos, tenho o bastante para nós dois.

E — só porque o estômago humano era um traidor miserável — Kurama seguiu o velhote para a saleta adjacente, onde o aroma de feijão _azuki_ saturava o ar.

* * *

Uchiha Itachi não exagerou ao descrever os ferimentos de Naruto.

Quando o jovem _anbu_ invadiu o escritório no meio da noite num vendaval de fúria, anunciando numa voz fria a desastrosa ocorrência, Sarutobi Hiruzen já ouvira outras três versões do incidente, todas minimizando a situação — uma delas chegando ao cúmulo de classificar a agressão como um "desentendimento rápido".

O Conselho evitara tomar decisões imediatas acreditando que o rapaz exagerara no relatório e se deixara impressionar uma pequena discussão. Mas Uchiha Itachi era a pessoa menos impressionável que Sarutobi conhecia e por isto exigira que trouxessem Uzumaki Naruto à sua presença o mais depressa possível — o que significou lidar com uma burocracia desgraçada e uma demora sem fim para ter um simples pedido atendido. E agora que o via...

O garoto tinha apenas quatro anos, mal ultrapassando a altura de seus joelhos, e os grandes olhos azuis eram brilhantes como o céu de março. A risada impertinente, adornada pela curiosidade comum a toda criança, se completava com um coração gentil que facilmente aceitava as pessoas à sua volta.

E agora não havia risos, nem alegria, nem audácia. Só silêncio.

Será que chegara tarde demais para salvar aquela criança? Para resgatar o menino que tentava de todas as maneiras chamar a atenção das pessoas e ser notado? Ele perdeu o coração gentil, a natureza desafiadora, e todas as pequenas coisas o tornavam tão único?

Se sim, então a culpa recaia inteiramente sobre seus ombros. Ele deveria ter insistindo em manter Naruto mais próximo ao seu clã, ou até mesmo o enviado para viver com Tsunade; poderia ter ignorado o Conselho e permitido algum clã leal à aldeia o tomasse sob sua custódia até que o menino tivesse idade o bastante para entender quem era. Precisava ter feito qualquer coisa, menos deixá-lo sozinho.

Essa criança silenciosa, cheia de desconfiança no olhar, era sua obra.

E isso o preocupava.

 _O quanto machucaram você, Naruto-kun?_ , Sarutobi se perguntou quietamente, oferecendo mais um doce ao garoto esfomeado.

Escoriações e hematomas frescos coloriam braços e pernas. Uma feia cicatriz aparecia por entre os cabelos louros, na têmpora esquerda, e outra, igualmente desagradável, espreitava através da barra do short largo. Ao que tudo indicava o _chakra_ da Kyuubi sanara os danos, evitando que o hospedeiro morresse, e Hiruzen só podia imaginar o nível de agonia que a criança tivera de suportar então.

Ninguém passava por uma experiência dessas e saia incólume.

Como poderia ser diferente? Naruto quase morrera nas mãos das pessoas que deveriam protegê-lo, dos adultos que deveriam servir como exemplo, dos cidadãos que o pai morrera para salvar.

Com comentários ocasionais e muitas ofertas de comida, o Hokage passou o resto da tarde e o início da noite dividido entre atender à papelada de escritório e observar Naruto.

Uma bolinha de pelos marrom passou correndo pelas cadeiras e saltou sobre os pés do garoto. O gato era um dos muitos presentes que Madame Shijimi viria a receber em seu aniversário, mas o bichano ainda estava em avaliação para saber se sobreviveria ao "amor" de sua futura dona.

Por um momento Sarutobi observou a interação, se perguntando como Naruto responderia à brincadeira. E pela primeira vez em horas o menino esboçou um sorriso leve, desfez-se do gato e o empurrou na direção contraria levemente.

 _Talvez não seja um caso perdido. Talvez ainda haja esperança. Ele pode estar ferido, mas ainda pode ser salvo_ , e com essa esperança palpitando no peito ele lançou mão do assunto que sempre animava o menino:

— Ainda quer ser um ninja, Naruto-kun?

Ele o encarou por um longo tempo, os olhos azuis o fitando como se aquela fosse a última coisa que esperasse ouvir no mundo, e então balançou levemente a cabeça, concordando.

Não havia a costumeira euforia, mas ao menos uma pequena parte do garoto se lembrava do sonho de se tornar um grande _shinobi_.

— Se quiser, posso ensinar a você.

Os olhos da criança se arregalaram sutilmente.

Verdade seja dita, Sarutobi estava surpreso consigo mesmo.

Ele imaginara que conversar sobre o treinamento ninja animaria o garoto, afinal falar sobre isto sempre o alegrava e poderia ser um assunto chave para reestabelecer a comunicação entre eles, contudo, se oferecer para treinar Naruto pessoalmente foi um impulso de momento, um ato irrefletido.

 _Mas isso pode ser muito conveniente_..., ponderou depressa. Se Naruto estivesse recebendo uma educação direta ele escaparia mais facilmente dos aldeões e como bônus Sarutobi manteria uma vigilância mais acirrada sobre o menino.

Indiferente aos pensamentos do velho Kage o garoto sorriu e anuiu.

— Certo. Então vamos começar amanhã.

— Eh?

— Traga pergaminhos e se prepare para escrever.

— Eeh?

— Não achou mesmo que íamos sair pulando por aí, achou?

Naruto grunhiu baixinho, decepcionado, e Sarutobi riu.

* * *

Tarde da noite, quando um terceiro _anbu_ o devolveu ao apartamento às escuras, Kurama carregava no peito a nítida sensação de que embarcava num jogo duplo. Se, por um lado, era desconfortável ser vigiado diretamente pelo velho Hokage, por outro lhe era extremamente conveniente que isto acontecesse.

 _Keh! Quem diria que o remorso desse velho me serviria tão bem?_ , a raposa astuta se divertia com tudo aquilo. O pesar de Sarutobi e sua oferta imprudente abririam portas únicas para Kurama, fornecendo-lhe informações únicas sobre o ambiente político, mostrando as vulnerabilidades não somente do País do Fogo como também de todas as outras Nações!

E a proposta de treinamento era tão conveniente. Movendo as peças certas aprenderia rapidamente a manipular aquele corpo inútil, faria seu chakra fluir livremente a despeito daquele selo estúpido e desenvolveria todas as habilidades que precisaria para destruir aquela gente... tudo isso sem os empecilhos e a correria de um treinamento às escondidas.

Claro, haveria o risco de errar na dose, de revelar que alguma coisa estava errada, e aí seus planos estariam arruinados e o selo seria refeito; mas, até lá, muitas águas podiam rolar. O risco valeria a pena.

Qualquer coisa era melhor que aceitar as surras da vida de cabeça baixa.

Qualquer coisa...

* * *

[1] **Ossan** — é uma maneira grosseira de dizer "homem velho" ou "vovozinho". Não é nada gentil.

[2] **Sofu** — é "avô", só que dito de uma maneira bastante formal.

[3] **Taiyaki** — é um bolo japonês em formato de peixe. O recheio pode ser de pasta de feijão azuki adocicado, ou com creme, chocolate e queijo, além de okonomiyaki, gyoza e salsicha. A massa do Taiyaki é a mesma da panqueca ou waffle, com a diferença de que é posta numa forma de peixe (e recheado, claro).

* * *

E aqui estamos nós no quarto capítulo.

Quero mandar um abraço especial para danielle2004. Obrigada por estar dando uma chance a esta história ^^.

Bem, eu não sei o que estão achando da ideia, mas... bem... obrigada por estarem lendo.

Abraços e até o próximo capítulo!


	5. Teste de lealdade

QUANDO KURAMA PENSOU QUE QUALQUER COISA seria melhor do que suportar os maus-tratos dos aldeões, ele _nunca_ imaginou que passaria o resto do ano sentado no escritório do velho Hokage, morrendo de tédio, vasculhando pergaminhos antigos e praticando caligrafia _shodo_ [1] como um estudante na temporada de campeonato. Verdade seja dita, não dava para saber o que era pior: praticar escrita _kaisho_ [2] até obter algo que agradasse ao velhote, ou passar horas e horas ouvindo histórias intermináveis sobre ninjas, países distantes, guerras estúpidas e heróis falidos.

Ou, talvez, houvesse algo pior.

A raposa ainda não conseguia superar a descoberta de que a única parte da história ninja que realmente a interessava — a que falava sobre o Sábio e sua família, sobre suas ações para mudar o mundo e guiar a humanidade — tinha se tornado nada além de uma lenda bonita, convenientemente esquecida em meio às batalhas dos clãs Uchiha e Senju.

Revoltante. Simplesmente revoltante!

E assim, após dois meses de um torturante treinamento, Kurama atingiu o limite de suas forças.

Era uma fria tarde de inverno. Flocos de neve caiam do firmamento numa dança plácida, como pétalas de uma flor divina que desabrochava para além das nuvens cinzentas. As grandes janelas do escritório estavam fechadas e as luzes internas foram acesas para compensar. Sobre a escrivaninha quadrada os papéis, que nunca paravam de acumular, continuavam sua lenta jornada ao infinito. O horário de visitas encerra mais cedo e, na saleta silenciosa, estavam apenas o velho, Kurama e Raidou, o guarda-costas de confiança do Hokage.

Membro condecorado da elite _jonin_ , reconhecido pelo comportamento exemplar e pela obediência absoluta aos regulamentos, Namiashi Raidou poderia ser uma pessoa desagradavelmente pedante se não fosse pelo temperamento tranquilo e desinteressado que cultivava. E, entre todos os guarda-costas, ele foi o único autorizado a se aproximar de Naruto — o que devia significar alguma coisa.

Kurama terminara de rabiscar um coelho psicótico partindo a lua com um machado quando duas batidas rápidas na porta anunciaram a entrada do secretário Tameyoshi Sorachi.

O homenzinho ajustou os óculos de aro fino, inclinou-se levemente para o lado, pigarreou alto e, com um sorriso brilhante, lançou a última novidade:

— Acabo de receber os relatórios das missões 617 e 524-B, senhor.

Do outro lado da mesa o Hokage gemeu baixinho.

— Quantas páginas?

— Oh, vejamos... — Sorachi fingiu fazer as contas. — O primeiro tem vinte e duas páginas... — um suspiro aliviado pôde ser ouvido. — e o segundo tem quinhentas e oito. — alguém engasgou em algum lugar. — E ambos estão manuscritos, senhor...

A voz do secretário transbordava de deleite e seus olhos cintilavam com a simples ideia de acrescentar mais folhas à torre de papel.

 _Há uma alma de sadista nesse cara_ , a raposa meneou a cabeça, imaginando que deveria simpatizar com o velhote, mas ainda rindo baixinho quando Sorachi pôs os relatórios ao pé da escrivaninha, iniciando uma nova pilha.

Ignorando as lamúrias do velhote, Sorachi marcou alguma coisa em sua agenda pessoal e conferiu o relógio de bolso antes de acenar para Raidou.

— A reunião com o Conselho começa em três minutos, senhor. — os olhos do secretário pousaram em Kurama por um breve momento. — E dessa vez não dá para adiar.

 _Espere! Essa reunião é sobre mim?_ , a raposa sentou depressa, olhando para o Hokage com apreensão.

Tão logo começou o treinamento Kurama aprendeu a entreouvir as conversas nos corredores, sempre atento aos comentários que envolviam o Conselho, pegando no ar qualquer história que envolvesse seu nome; graças a essa precaução, estava muito bem informado sobre o quanto o Conselho detestava sua presença no prédio e como muitos consideravam um desperdício de tempo treinar o garoto Uzumaki.

Não que a opinião deles importasse para algo — longe disso —, mas o demônio se roía de ódio só de pensar que essa gente poderia estar atrasando seus prazos.

Feliz em encontrar uma desculpa para adiar o trabalho burocrático, Hiruzen abandonou sua mesa e acenou ao _jonin_ , indicando que deveria vistoriar os corredores.

A sós com o garoto, o velhote esboçou um sorriso inquieto.

— Permaneça no escritório até que eu volte e não abra essa porta para ninguém, estamos entendidos?

— Sim, senhor.

— E continue praticando. Sua lua ainda parece um sol[3]. — apontou indignado.

— Uhm... — Kurama se forçou a encarar o papel e retraçar o desenho.

A porta fechou com um estalido suave e Kurama baixou o pincel sujo de _nankin_. Sentia-se apreensivo, embora não quisesse admiti-lo.

 _Por que esse velhote não me ensina algo útil?_ , empurrou os papéis para longe, amuado. _Onde estão as técnicas de controle de chakra? Cadê os assassinatos? Ninguém vai me dar uma arma?_

O problema é que, para todos os efeitos, Kurama não passava de um pirralho chorão, cheirando a leite morno e fraldas molhadas, e ninguém em sã consciência lhe daria uma faca para brincar nos intervalos.

Era uma chateação sem fim.

 _Que tédio... Eu bem que gostaria de saber um desses_ jutsus _de substituição agora..._ , ele torceu o nariz para o pincel de cerdas longas e então arregalou os olhos, surpreso com a ideiazinha que acabara que lhe surgir. Era uma ideia tão genial que Kurama sentou vontade de se estapear por não ter pensado nela mais cedo.

Debruçando-se sobre a mesinha de estudos, porque justificar um cochilo acidental seria mais fácil do que explicar um estado de transe, Kurama se lançou nos corredores imundos de sua prisão e retornou à jaula fedorenta que habitava. Ali, exatamente como o deixara desde o último encontro, estava o garoto Uzumaki.

O menino se enrodilhara entre suas patas e as mãozinhas rechonchudas se agarravam à pelagem longa num aperto macio. Os cabelos loiros emolduravam o rostinho redondo e tudo seria muito bonito se o fedelho não estivesse babando em seu pelo.

Maldizendo todas as crianças babonas do planeta, Kurama cutucou Naruto até acordá-lo. O garoto sentou, bocejou alto e então sorriu ao ver a raposa o encarando.

— Kurama-san! — gritou alegremente. — Sentiu minha falta?

 _Francamente? Nem por um minuto_ , mas ainda assim o demônio esboçou um sorriso agradável.

— Claro que senti. — mentiu sem pena. — E algumas coisas bem legais aconteceram enquanto você estava dormindo.

— Mesmo? — Naruto arregalou os olhos.

Apostando na lábia, Kurama narrou todos os acontecimentos dos últimos meses, da proposta inesperada ao treinamento no escritório, e deu tantos ares de importância aos pequenos detalhes que qualquer um acreditaria serem aqueles os melhores dias de sua vida. E quando Naruto parecia completamente fisgado pela história, sonhando acordado com ninjas e aventuras, a raposa lançou seu trunfo:

— É uma pena que seu amigo esteja perdendo tempo comigo, me ensinando coisas que já sei. — suspirou com falsa melancolia. — Você aproveitaria melhor essas aulas e... — parou, estudou o silêncio e então bateu palmas. — Eu acho que nós devíamos trocar de lugar nessas aulas!

— E... eh?! — Naruto quase caiu de costas. — M-mas e o disfarce?

— Eu pensei em tudo! — a raposa tranquilizou, adotando um tom conspirador. — Você assiste às aulas e aprende tudo o que puder. Eu ajudo. Depois, quando terminar, eu assumo de novo. — e afastou-se calculadamente. — A menos que você queira deixar o velho Hokage desperdiçar o tempo precioso dele...

— Não! — o garoto saltitou nervosamente. — Eu aceito! — ele riu. — Então Jii-san e Kurama-san serão meus senseis, certo?

— Ah... — _Não era bem isso que eu tinha em mente..._ , mas o garoto estava tão contente que a raposa apenas deu de ombros. — Então você precisa provar que merece ser meu aluno, pirralho. Nada de fazer corpo mole.

— Sim! — aceitou com fervor.

— Humph! Então por que ainda está aqui perdendo tempo? Vamos! Você tem uma lição esperando por você lá fora.

Mais que depressa o garoto saiu da cela, saltando pelos corredores, rindo como um idiota enquanto sonhava com seu maravilhoso treinamento ninja.

 _Foi mais fácil do que eu imaginei..._ , com uma risadinha divertida Kurama se enrolou em suas caudas e começou a dar instruções ao garoto, ensinando ao menino cada passo da tarefa. E, pensando bem, ele gostava muito mais da posição de professor do que de aprendiz.

* * *

Tal qual um deus vingativo convocado à vida pelo sacrifício de órfãos e gatinhos, Sarutobi Hiruzen marchou pelos corredores com um semblante tão sinistro que arrancou gemidos e estremecimentos por onde passou. Os estagiários que acompanhavam Sorachi-san empalideceram visivelmente e os _jonins_ à paisana recuaram para as sombras o mais depressa possível; todos tinha a nítida sensação de que não deveriam ficar no caminho do furioso Hokage naquele momento.

Apenas quando chegou ao último andar e parou diante da porta de mogno, sem ninguém para criticá-lo, é que o velho homem suprimiu a Intensão Assassina e deixou os ombros caírem em derrota.

 _Agora não tem mais volta..._ , e dizer isto a si mesmo fez um peso gelado deslizar garganta abaixo e se instalar nos confins de seu estômago. _Eu pensei que estaria ajudando se trouxesse Naruto para perto de mim, mas veja aonde isso vai nos levar! Um teste de lealdade, aplicado em uma criança? É o cúmulo do ridículo!_

Fitou os dedos calejados, sujos com a tinta dos carimbos, e se perguntou de que adiantava o título de _Deus dos Shinobis_ se ele era derrotando por um bando de burocratas medrosos...

Embora os líderes dos clãs principais encarassem o assunto com amenidade, considerando propício que Naruto mantivesse estreito contato com o Hokage e recebesse treinamento especializado desde cedo, os Ancião e Danzo encaravam o tema pela perspectiva bélica, apontando para a excessiva passionalidade de Sarutobi com respeito à criança, e chegando ao cúmulo de sugerirem a entrega de Naruto à _anbu-ne_ , para treinamento integral.

 _Que piada._ , o homem suspirou.

Nos últimos meses, ele se dedicara de corpo e alma à missão de recuperar a confiança de Naruto na humanidade, tentara lhe ensinar conceitos básicos sobre caráter e integridade, e contara histórias passadas na esperança de estimular o garoto a interagir com o mundo novamente. Agora, sem mais nem menos, todo seu trabalho seria jogado pela janela.

 _Eu tenho seis meses para prepará-lo,_ refletia desesperado. _Ah, como se eu pudesse fazer um milagre e transformá-lo em um ninja da noite para o dia._

— Ele ficará bem, senhor. — Raidou assegurou com falso otimismo. O _jonin_ também considerava o teste absurdo e só se mantinha quieto por questão de hábito.

— Não estou preocupado com o desempenho de Naruto. — assegurou num sussurro cansado. Ambos sabiam dedicação da criança estava acima de qualquer questionamento. — Eu apenas me pergunto se ainda merecerei sua confiança depois disso...

Refazendo a postura, obrigando-se a mostrar uma expressão imperturbável, Sarutobi abriu a porta e entrou no escritório como se nada o afligisse. No centro da sala, sentado no chão e rodeado de papéis, Naruto ergueu o olhar e sorriu brilhantemente ao exibir as últimas garatujas.

 _Daqui a seis meses nós podemos ou não continuar com essas aulas_ , o velho pensou amargamente. _Mas, até que a decisão final chegue, vou fazer o possível para não deixá-lo sozinho._

E isto era o mínimo que podia fazer...

* * *

Aos poucos uma rotina confortável se estabeleceu entre os conspiradores e, sem que se dessem conta, o tempo seguiu seu curso habitual. A primavera coloriu as florestas e banhou as ruas com seus aromas doces, o verão aqueceu os campos e atraiu as cigarras e, aos poucos, o outono começou a repintar o cenário com seus tons mornos de laranja e marrom.

 _E eu me preocupando a toa_ , a raposa cantarolou alegremente, caminhando pelas ruas com toda pretensão a que tinha direito. _Faz quase um ano que essa brincadeira começou e até agora ninguém desconfiou de nada. Acho que superestimei esses ninjas, keh..._

Todas as manhãs, nos últimos seis meses, Kurama repetia o ritual diário: acordava cedo, encontrava com os _anbus_ enviados para escoltá-lo, ia ao prédio principal no centro da Vila, apresentava-se no escritório do Hokage, sebtava-se à mesa de estudos, recebia algumas instruções do velhote e então empurrava o verdadeiro Naruto para a superfície, deixando o fedelho fazer todo o trabalho chato — e o melhor de tudo é que o pirralho ficava tão contente com as migalhas de atenção que recebia que nem pensava mais em questionar os planos de Kurama.

As coisas iam tão bem para eles que a história toda parecia ridícula.

Naquela manhã, como de costume, Kurama percorreu as ruas da Aldeia sob o olhar vigilante dos _anbus_. Ele teria preferido seguir por uma rota menos movimentava, evitando os olhares rancorosos dos aldeões, mas caminhar por entre eles servia para lembrar a Naruto o motivo de terem feito o acordo e reacender o medo no coração da criança. A demora, nesse quesito, era perfeitamente aceitável.

Kurama chegou ao prédio principal no horário combinado, passou pela guarda sem problemas e percorreu os corredores familiares, cumprimentando um ou outro conhecido. Por dentro a raposa revisava a lista de _daymios_ que Sarutobi lhe passara na semana anterior, tentando enfiar na cabeça do moleque que Tameyoshi era sim parente de Hachimantaro e que nenhum deles tentou matar Yorinaga na Rebelião Hogen[4].

"Moo... Então quem tentou matar quem? Eu lembro que alguém tentou!", Naruto cruzou os braços em aborrecimento.

"O único que morre nessa história é Tameyoshi, e isso só porque ele cometeu _seppuku_ [5].", o demônio replicou com uma paciência venerável. "Lembre que a desavença deles era com Taira Kiyomori, que morreu muito feliz, de velhice, em algum lugar que não me interessa."

"Certo... e quem era Sutoku?"

A raposa gemeu, deprimida, e jurou num sussurro nefasto que algum dia dançaria sobre a cova desses _daymios_ como vingança pelas horas de sono perdidas.

"Vamos, filhote... você não pode ter se esquecido disso tão rápido! A gente acabou de falar sobre os comandantes do Sutoku...", ele tentava remediar a questão quando sentiu os braços puxados para trás e um saco preto lhe cobrir a cabeça.

"Kurama?!", a vozinha de Naruto estrilou nas profundezas da prisão.

O primeiro instinto do demônio foi revidar e causar tanto dano quanto fosse possível a quem o estivesse atacando, mas ele rapidamente desistiu da ideia ao lembrar que uma mínima liberação de seu _chakra_ , ali, colocaria tudo a perder.

Então só lhe restava racionalizar.

 _Pensei, Kurama, pense!_ , ordenou furioso consigo mesmo. _Nós estamos no prédio principal e tem ninjas para todos os lados. É impossível que um inimigo tenha conseguido invadir a Vila_ , mas isso significava que o oponente era um ninja da Folha, o que não facilitava em nada seu trabalho. _Eles não podem me tirar do prédio. O Hokage vai notar minha ausência, sem dúvidas, e os anbus vão ficar putos se alguma coisa acontecer comigo..._ , ainda assim, Kurama sabia que se esses ninjas quisessem prejudicá-lo eles o fariam sem se importar com as consequências, e teriam tempo mais que suficiente para isso.

 _Ah, como é que eu fui me meter nessa?_ , lamentou chateado, sentindo que era jogado de um lado para o outro como um saco de batatas.

"Kurama?", Naruto chamou novamente. Na paisagem mental o garoto se agarrava aos pelos da raposa como se sua vida dependesse disso. Os grandes olhos azuis estavam arregalados.

"Sem medo, filhote."

"Mas..."

Por princípio Kurama adoraria mandar o pirralho calar a boca, afinal ambos estavam ferrados nessa história, mas ele não encontrou forças para ralhar com a criança quando ela parecia tão assustada.

"Eu estou aqui e vai dar tudo certo.", piscou um olho, soando mais confiante do que realmente se sentia.

Para o horror da Kyuubi o garoto caiu no choro.

"Eu não quero que eles machuquem você!", Naruto gritou aos prantos, empurrando o rosto catarrento contra as patas da raposa.

Um calor agradável envolveu o coração da besta e, por um segundo insano, ela desejou proteger a criança com todas as suas forças... mas o sentimento desapareceu depressa quando o saco de linho foi puxado para longe de sua cabeça.

Hora de voltar à realidade.

Sem nada que obstruísse sua visão, Kurama descobriu que estavam numa saleta escura, cercados por cadeiras velhas e estranhos utensílios pendurados no teto baixo. À primeira vista o local parecia abandonado, mas a ausência de poeira no assoalho ou teias de aranhas nas paredes indicavam para uma limpeza assídua; além disso, a falta de janelas somada a umidade no ar e a baixa temperatura lhe diziam que estavam em algum tipo de depósito subterrâneo.

 _Boa notícia: ainda estamos no prédio. Má notícia: estamos presos_ , a raposa torceu o nariz para o homem que segurava seus braços para trás.

No total, havia cinco pessoas na sala — quatro homens, uma mulher — e todos vestiam uniformes cinzentos, com casacos de couro negro e bandanas sem identificação. A pintura de guerra em seus rostos cheirava a chumbo e havia um toque selvagem no aroma de seus corpos, mas nada mais indicava de onde eles tinham saído.

Eram estrangeiros, provavelmente.

 _Ah, que ótimo! Não basta ser caçado pelos aldeões ainda sou perseguido por outros ninjas? Não brinca!_ , Kurama arreganhou os dentes e rosnou ameaçadoramente, ganhando uma risada da mulher.

— Ora, ora... parece que alguém aqui quer brigar. — ela se aproximou, cheia de confiança, um palito de churrasco preso entre os dentes. Seu tom alegre mal escondia o gelo em seus olhos. — Você quer morrer hoje, garoto?

— Morrer não está nos meus planos. — retrucou com diversão feroz. — Me soltem agora e talvez vocês consigam escapar antes que os _anbus_ percebam o que fizeram.

Os cinco trocaram olhares e então riram.

— Ah, que bonitinho. — a mulher riu ainda mais. — Acha mesmo que as pessoas vão sentir sua falta?

— Pense de novo. Ninguém se importa. — um dos comparsas entrou na conversa.

O homem parecia um gigante. Alto demais para a média, com ombros largos e cicatrizes profundas no rosto, ele se assemelhava a encarnação de um demônio... e não havia simpatia em seu olhar.

— Nós podemos quebrar todos os seus ossos, um por um. E podemos arrancar sua pele, pedaço por pedaço... — o homem com cicatrizes se inclinou para frente, o rosto a milímetros do de Kurama. — E a ninguém vai pensar em procurar você aqui...

 _Keh! Sério? Vocês tem que fazer melhor do que isso se querem me intimidar, babacas!_ , talvez um garotinho tolo como Naruto se borrasse nas calças com medo dessas ameaças, mas a velha raposa sabia que tinha o tempo em seu favor; quanto mais os fizesse esperar, maiores as chances de serem encontrados.

A ameaça surtiu pouco efeito e o homem se afastou para as sombras, deixando a mulher reassumir a liderança.

— Tá se achando muito corajoso, não é? — ela prendeu o queixo do menino num aperto doloroso. — Mas vamos parar com a brincadeira. Diga, onde estão os pergaminhos ocultos do Hokage? Onde ele esconde os papéis importantes?

 _Papéis? Vocês me sequestraram e me jogaram aqui por causa de papéis?!_ , a raiva inchou no peito do demônio e ele tentou chutar a mulher, ganhando um safanão na cabeça. _Idiotas! Até parece que o pessoal dessa aldeia fica jogando segredinhos no meu colo! Perderam a viagem! Eu não sei de nada!_

Mas, na verdade, Kurama sabia sim.

Sarutobi Hiruzen tinha o péssimo hábito de esconder seus arquivos pessoais — listas de assassinos infiltrados, acordos comerciais e ninjas de elite — em um pergaminho que sempre levava consigo. O rolo estava protegido por selos de alto nível, elaborados para se destruírem automaticamente ao menor deslize, porém, um especialista em _fuuinjutsu_ não teria dificuldades em desfazê-los.

O problema é que, passando essa informação aos inimigos, Kurama arruinaria qualquer chance de se promover no futuro. Se, por um lado, corria o risco de ser torturado até a morte por aqueles homens, por outro ele perderia a confiança e a proteção do Hokage.

Laços de lealdade não atavam um demônio, mas a inteligência e o instinto de sobrevivência sim.

 _E, além disso, que garantias eu tenho de que esses caras não vão me matar depois que eu contar o que sei?_ , trincou os dentes, teimoso, e cuspiu no chão.

— Não vou contar nada.

— Ah, então existe _mesmo_ um segredo... — a mulher se agachou, ficando na altura do garoto. — Por que você não me diz onde o velho guarda os pergaminhos? Nós podemos dividir o prêmio.

— Prefiro comer capim.

Alguém riu e a mão da assassina colidiu contra o rosto de Kurama numa bofetada potente o bastante para cortar o lábio.

O gosto de sangue arrancou uma risada fraca da raposa.

— Onde está? — a _kunoichi_ o agarrou pela gola da camisa e o puxou para perto.

— Onde está? — o garoto repetiu na mesma hora.

— Onde está o pergaminho!?

— Onde está o pergaminho!?

A mulher estreitou os olhos.

— Você está me imitando?

— Você está me imitando? — remedou.

Um novo tabefe esquentou a outra bochecha.

 _Não importa a idade, ter alguém imitando você sempre irrita_ , uma risada provocativa dançou na garganta de Kurama.

— Você acha que isso é uma brincadeira? — outro homem, com a parte superior do rosto coberta por faixas brancas, se aproximou. — Facilite as coisas e diga onde então os pergaminhos.

Lambendo os dentes sujos de sangue a Kyuubi balançou a cabeça.

— Não.

O homem alto, com cicatrizes no rosto, se postou as costas da companheira e liberou uma Intenção Assassina tão intensa que mesmo seus comparsas estremeceram. Para uma entidade feita de pura malícia a sensação era de mergulhar numa banheira de água morna, reconfortante e familiar; para Naruto, no interior da prisão, foi como um banho no Ártico.

"K-kurama?", o menino choramingou, assustado com as visões de tortura que o ninja evocava.

"É só uma ilusão! Ouviu?", agarrou o menino e o empurrou para baixo, tentando escondê-lo daquele ataque mental covarde. "Não está acontecendo de verdade. É só mais um daqueles truques ninja."

"C-certo..."

Furioso com a interferência a raposa voltou à ofensiva:

— Não vou contar nada! — agora havia uma nota real de ódio em sua voz.

— Mesmo?

O comparsa que o mantinha preso torceu-lhe o braço dolorosamente, empurrando-o contra o chão, a pressão atroz ameaçando fazer o osso estalar na junta a qualquer momento.

Uma camada de suor frio banhou as roupas da raposa e um grunhido teimoso escapou por entre os dentes cerrados, mas não houve pedido de misericórdia.

— Moleque teimoso. — a mulher suspirou. — Parece que você não é do tipo que tem medo de se machucar. — os dedos gelados traçaram as cicatrizes na pele da criança. — Mas o que acontece se a gente ameaçar outra pessoa?

 _Chantagem emocional? Meeh! Que jogada ruim!_ , Kurama quase riu. _Isso só funciona quando tem alguém que a gente realmente gosta na jogada..._

O cúmplice que até então estivera em silêncio, metido nas sombras, se aproximou, trazendo nos braços um montinho de tecidos cheirando a talco e sabonete infantil.

 _Um bebê? Sério? E quem foi a mãe demente que deixou o filho ser sequestrado desse jeito?!_ , Kurama estreitou os olhos, cheio de suspeita.

— Sabe quem é esse? — a mulher acenou provocativamente. — Esse é o primeiro neto do Hokage.

— Konohamaru... — o nome escapou de sua boca antes que pudesse evitar.

O "honorável neto" nascera no fim do ano anterior e o velho Sarutobi passou semanas tagarelando sobre o bebê, comprando bichinhos de pelúcia e babando nas fotografias que a nora enviava. Mesmo com o tempo curto, o amor do velhote pelo neto era mais que óbvio.

"Kurama...", o pavor na voz de Naruto deu lugar a uma determinação muda. O garoto estava pensando o mesmo que a raposa. "Não podemos deixar que machuquem o bebê. Jii-san... Jii-san nunca nos perdoaria..."

"Eu sei."

A morte daquele bebê não seria nada além de um acaso infeliz, uma consequência triste de um confronto entre duas forças desiguais, e ninguém os culparia pelo ocorrido, mas...

Uma determinação férrea reluziu nos olhos de Naruto.

A criança era importante para o velho Hokage, e o velhote era importante para Naruto. Simples assim.

"E o que acha que podemos fazer?", contrariando seus instintos de batalha a raposa se concentrou no garoto. "Eles estão em maior número e são mais fortes que a gente. Não posso lutar com eles sem revelar a troca. Estamos ferrados."

"Me mostre como mexer com o _chakra_.", o pedido pegou a besta de surpresa.

"Você não está pronto para isso!", negou alarmado. "Se errar na dose vai se arrebentar feio."

"Eu sei.", e naquelas palavras havia uma resignação firme. "Me diga como fazer. Nós vamos trocar de lugar e eu vou tentar assustar eles. Talvez a gente consiga ganhar algum tempo e... sei lá... salvar Konohamaru... eu só não sei como..."

Kurama resfolegou, impaciente, e baixou as orelhas.

"Tarjas explosivas."

"Hum?"

"O cara atrás da gente, ele tem umas tarjas explosivas no bolsinho preso à coxa direita. Eu senti o _chakra_ quando ele tentou quebrar nosso braço. Se você conseguir, pegue uma dessas tarjas e jogue _chakra_ nelas. Elas vão acionar automaticamente. Jogue na parede. Com sorte algum ninja vai procurar a fonte da explosão.", Kurama meneou a cabeça. "Mas a explosão pode matar o bebê... eu não sei o quanto essas coisas são potentes..."

"Tudo bem.", os dedos de Naruto passaram pelas cicatrizes num reflexo nervoso. "Eu posso aguentar isso... certo? Se eu quiser ser um bom ninja eu preciso aprender a lidar com essas coisas..."

Ensinar a uma criança como acessar suas fontes de _chakra_ era uma tarefa laboriosa, na melhor das hipóteses, mas Kurama conseguiu explicar o bastante para dar ao garoto uma chance de lutar.

Se o truque funcionaria ou não era uma história bem diferente.

"Está pronto?", o demônio indagou ansioso.

"Pronto!"

Numa fração de segundos os dois trocaram de lugar e Naruto, sem restrições quanto ao uso do _chakra_ , deixou a energia transbordar numa corrente furiosa. A intensidade do _chakra_ feriu os dedos do ninja que o prendia e a súbita mudança surpreendeu tanto os outros ninjas que ninguém pensou em reagir.

E o garoto aproveitou a oportunidade.

Girando sobre os joelhos, quase deslocando o ombro no movimento, Naruto alcançou a bolsa com os tais explosivos, pegou dois deles e os banhou com _chakra_ o bastante para demolir metade do prédio numa explosão. Sem perder tempo o jovem ninja jogou os explosivos na parede oposta e correu na direção do homem que sequestrara Konohamaru, se jogando sobre ambos, enrolando o corpo ao redor do bebê como um escudo vivo.

"É agora!", os dois trocaram de lugar novamente e Kurama se preparou para a explosão ensurdecedora e para a dor das queimaduras... mas nada aconteceu.

O demônio ergueu o olhar e descobriu, em choque, que o cara com cicatrizes tinha retalhado as tarjetas antes que explodissem.

O planou falhou.

O ninja que segurava Konohamaru riu baixinho.

— Obrigado por tentar proteger meu sobrinho.

— Heim?

Os quatro ninjas que estavam de pé abandonaram a postura severa e resmungando entre eles, comentando alguma coisa sobre "tarefas inconvenientes" e "desperdício de munição".

Kurama se afastou do homem que derrubara e este revelou, com um sorriso simpático, que o bebezinho rosado entre seus braços não passava de uma ilusão, um toco de madeira convenientemente envolvido por mantas infantis.

A parede no extremo da saleta rangeu e abriu, revelando que o Hokage e mais um bando de velhotes assistiam a coisa toda.

O rosto enrugado do velho Kage era ilegível, mas a rigidez de seus ombros falava de fúria reprimida e revolta.

— O que... — Kurama se afastou do grupo. — Velhote?

— Era um teste, Naruto. — Sarutobi explicou numa voz plana, talhada para situações como aquela. — O Conselho desejava saber se você estava preparado para assumir a responsabilidade de ser um ninja.

O corpo pequeno tremeu, e não foi de medo.

Uma raiva feroz se acumulava no fundo de seu estômago e fervilhava, subindo até a garganta como bílis.

Eles foram enganados, testados como um ratinho de laboratório.

Ele pensou que estavam perdidos.

Pensou que tinham falhado.

E eles fizeram Naruto chorar.

— Um teste? — repetiu devagar, absorvendo a palavra como um veneno de ação lenta.

— Você será um ninja muito talentoso. — a velhota disse, saindo da sala como se tivesse assistindo a uma peça divertida e nada mais.

Os outros dois anciãos se retiraram sem nada acrescentar.

— E quem são esses? — Kurama arreganhou os dentes, apontando para o grupo de terroristas às suas costas.

— Meu filho, Sarutobi Asuma, e membros do T & I. — Hiruzen informou. — Ibiki, Inoichi, Mozuku e Anko.

Kurama crispou os lábios, meneou a cabeça e riu cruelmente.

— É assim que funciona? Vocês ameaçam crianças e chantageiam elas para saberem se são boas para o cargo?

— Não pense que pode falar assim com todo mundo, moleque. — a mulher, Anko, não o encarou, mas mastigou a ponta do palito com o dobro de força. — Você foi testado porque está sendo treinado pessoalmente pelo Hokage. É uma posição séria.

— Você é um alvo fácil para inimigos e poderia ser manipulado para nos trair. — o homem com cicatrizes, Ibiki, cruzou os braços sobre o peito musculoso. — Precisávamos ter certeza de sua lealdade.

 _Eles não confiam em mim_ , Kurama leu nas entrelinhas. _Eles queriam saber se eu seria capaz de morrer pela Vila e pelos segredos dela..._

Que ironia.

E pensar que o excesso de compaixão de Naruto os salvaria...

Naruto.

Dentro da jaula o jovem Uzumaki encarava o chão, mordendo o lábio até sangrar.

"Ei, filhote..."

"Eles me testaram porque pensaram que eu mataria Jii-san?"

 _Ah..._ , Kurama desviou o olhar. O que poderia dizer?

"Nós somos uma ferramenta, Naruto, você e eu...", explicou devagar, medindo as palavras. "Se sairmos do controle deles, nós dois seremos eliminados. É... é assim que o mundo funciona."

"Então tem alguma coisa errada com o mundo..."

A raposa inclinou a cabeça.

"Se eles têm medo de serem traídos por pessoas como você e eu, então tem alguma coisa muito errada! Nós não somos ferramentas. Não somos armas. Eu sou eu e você é você!"

 _Como é que eu explico para esse pirralho que o mundo não é feito de algodão-doce?_ , se os desejos do Sábio tivessem se tornado realidade, talvez as pessoas não precisassem ter medo umas das outras e, quem sabe, a humanidade fosse diferente... mas os homens se deixavam corromper e agora não havia retorno.

"Eu decidi", o garoto ergueu o olhar, completamente firme e seguro de si. "Vou mudar esse mundo, Kurama, e acabar com todas essas guerras."

"Ah, mesmo?", Kurama sorriu. "Então vamos mudar o mundo, Naruto, juntos."

É claro que o pirralho não precisava saber que tipo de mudança Kurama tinha em mente...

* * *

[1] **Shodo** — ou "caminho da escritura" é a arte da caligrafia japonesa na qual caracteres individuais, palavras ou mesmo poemas curtos são representados. Alguns dedicam toda sua vida esta arte e no Japão ocorrem competições para valorização desta habilidade. É necessária dedicação, paciência e habilidade para se tornar um mestre na caligrafia.

[2] **Kaisho** — Técnica de caligrafia com linhas retas. Sua forma é mais quadrada e suas linhas são retas, firmes e precisas. Kurama se daria melhor escrevendo no estilo _Sosho_ , que é mais rápida e impetuosa, mas creio que Sarutobi queria testar o quão focado Naruto poderia ficar em uma tarefa.

[3] O _kanji_ para "lua" é **月** , e para "sol" é **日**. Os símbolos são fáceis de serem confundidos se a caligrafia for ruim.

[4] **Rebelião de Hogen** — guerra civil travada para resolver uma disputa na sucessão imperial do Japão em 1156. A Rebelião trouxe algumas consequências inesperadas, como a hegemonia dos clãs samurais, além de aumentar a rivalidade entre os clãs Minamoto e Taira. É uma batalha histórica real, e achei que seria interessante mencioná-la no universo de Naruto.

[5] **Seppuku** — também conhecido como "haraquiri", é um ritual de suicídio reservado às classes guerreiras (em especial samurais). A cerimonia é bastante elaborada e feita diante de espectadores. O suicídio ritual consiste de abrir um corte horizontal no abdômen, logo abaixo do umbigo, deixando as vísceras expostas como demonstração de sua pureza de caráter e determinação. Normalmente o ritual se encerra quando o _kaishakunin_ decapita o praticante.


End file.
